Don't think about it
by Standers
Summary: Su subconciente es interesante para ser analizado: colección de retos y drabbles de los personajes de Pushing Daisies.
1. Corner of your mind

**Disclaimer:** Pues… Pushing Daisies no es de mi cabeza, eso seguro. Aún así, es entretenido verlo.

**Resumen: **"El Panadero no tenía buenas experiencias guardadas en su mente"

**Palabras:** 297 palabras, para empezar

**Advertencias:** Gran Spoiler del capítulo 1x08, Bittersweets

_**Notas de Autora:** Pues… éste es mi primer fic publicado en esta cuenta, y es la primera vez que escribo de este Fandom, así como el rpimero de varios retos/drabbles. Así el fic de Kmiya no queda solito._

* * *

**En un rincón de la mente**

El Panadero se veía constantemente metido en problemas gracias a su extraño don con los muertos; casi nada bueno se podía sacar de sus experiencias en su trabajo "de medio tiempo", pero gracias a la avaricia de Emmerson al ver una recompensa por un caso sin resolver se había reencontrado con su amor de la infancia Charlotte Charles, cariñosamente llamada por Ned como "Chuck".

Y desde aquel día, podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras ella dormía plácidamente en la cama que había puesto cerca de la suya especialmente para que pudieran llenar esos diez años, cinco meses, dos días y cinco horas de separación.

Pero en un rincón de su mente, se formaba la misma duda que se había formulado para sí mismo el día que vio por última vez a su amada, que hacía encoger su corazón y hacerlo sacudir su cabeza intentando sacar esas palabras de la misma. Ned no se daba el tiempo de pensar hacia dónde iba la gente que tocaba dos veces; y, la verdad era que no se quería dar el tiempo, porque no quería desentrañar otro misterio de la vida.

En cierta forma, el hecho de que todos los cadáveres no supieran algo del "más allá", afirmaba su pequeña teoría de que no existía alguien llamado Dios que los vigilaba desde allá arriba y que cuidaba las almas de los fallecidos. No le iba a llevar la contraria a los que sí eran creyentes, pero estaba seguro de que si veía a un evangélico en la puerta de su casa promocionando su religión, tal vez con ayuda de Chuck le iban a cerrar la puerta en su cara.

¿Acaso, algún día, iba a saber desde dónde llegaban los que revivía con un toque de su dedo?

* * *

_¿Review constructivo?_


	2. Old fashion

**Disclaimer:** Pushing Daisies no es mío.

**Resumen:** "Emmerson se preguntaba cuántos cambios habían desde que llegó Chuck a su vida"

**Palabras: **294 palabras

**Notas de Autora:** Esta vez, no creo que logré narrarlo como si fuera el de la voz de la serie. Aún así, espero que les guste. Nótese que creo que es el primero en esta página que no es de Ned o Chuck.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de 1x04, Pigeon

* * *

**Old fashion**

Emmerson Cod era un personaje un tanto peculiar, por no decir único; Ned podía afirmar sin equivocarse que él vivía por su trabajo, y no precisamente porque le gustaba lo que hacía con los cadáveres que buscaban en la morgue. La verdad era, que si bien el Pastelero le había facilitado el trabajo con su gran don, prefería apañárselas de la forma antigua para que el dinero que guardaba en sus bolsas de lana le pareciera más preciado.

Sin embargo, había gajes del oficio que él prefería dejárselo a su compañero: nunca le era agradable ver cómo un cuerpo incinerado se ponía de pie para ponerse a hablar sobre el amor de su vida durante un minuto, dialogando con la otra "chica muerta" por un minuto para sonsacarle solo parte de la verdad. Desde un principio sabía que la muchacha iba a traer problemas, y no precisamente con su restricción con respecto al contacto físico; ¿qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado cerca del perímetro en el momento que revivieron a Chuck? Él sabía que gracias a las conversaciones de ella con la gente que Ned revivía, se veía cavando con una pala algún cementerio para encontrar _otro cadáver_ y terminar de una vez aquel caso.

Cada vez que se sentaba en aquella silla de ruedas para tejer unos momentos, esperando con impaciencia alguna llamada sobre algún asesinato sin resolver. Cada vez que empezaba a sonar, se tomaba unos momentos para carraspear y contestar con voz formal; lo único que esperaba, mientras atendía la llamada con una corta bienvenida, era que alguna vez, el Pastelero no llevara a Charlotte a la morgue para enviarlo al asiento de atrás de su coche.

Si es que él hubiera sido Dios, habría sido un Dios muy enojado.

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
